fools_and_heroes_norwichfandomcom-20200214-history
The Characters
A who's who of Norvic arranged by social standing. Norvic’s Nobility NPCs XIII - The Duke of Northwich. XII - Earl of Norvic - Thomas De Mowbray. XI - Viscount of Walsham – Lawrence Charrow. - Viscount of Theodeforde – Uthred Longspear. - Viscount of Lynn Regis – Montgomery Hawkwind. X''' - Baroness of Caster – Currently overseen by Baron Asturian. - Baron of Bungay – Sir Gaspar Asturian. - Baron of Lowstof – Currently overseen by Baron Asturian. - Baron of Attleburc – Henry Beaumont. - Baron of Dareham – Tobias Brent. - Baron of Yurnemouth – Bram Kostel. '''Adventurers of Norvic PCs XIII - XII - XI - X''' - '''IX - VIII - Reuben Volfsbrodir, Ranger. - Meggy Pitchell, master Alchemist. - I Saw, Ranger. - Pobbin Toadhunter, Chronicler, Pedlar, Merchantman, Ugliest man in Newhome and Ogre-Slayer, Freeman of Caster and Wizard. - Bellpot Smith, Doctor Physician. - Yannah, captain mercenary VII - Millwall - Low-life, High Father of Longstor, Half-orc. VI - Sir Lars Laurentius of House Canis, House Knight of the Feudal Order. -Viori, High Guildswoman scout, Journeywoman Physician. - Jax, High Guildsman Necromancer - Maera Stagstrider, mother of Longstor. - Jarlys Steelhammer, high Guildsman Alchemist. - Apples,high Guildsman Mercenary - Nero V''' - Aleyne Armstrong, Supplicant Priest - Vleybor -Caliban Rose, Brother Devotee of Rolbor, Apprentice Scout '''IV -Bjorn Magnus, Devotee of Kharach -Arvak Du Casse, Squire of the Griffin Order -Doug, Herbalist: Churl III -Digby small, Physician - Ulric Fea ( Captain Darkcloak), Feudal Knight, Supplicant of Kharach, Leader Of The Stained Blade - Herbie huckleberry finn, Herbalist: Foreman - Brianne Hawthorn, Journeywoman Physician. - Edmund Farrow, Acolyte of Crowa. - Ulfcytel Bronzehorn, Dwarf-at-Arms, Clan Steelhammer. - Mystdelle of Clan Greybeard, Scout. -Tallulah Garland II - Siban, Apprentice Physician. - Mamma Gertie, Trader of Unusual Artefacts, Apprentice Mercenary. - phili da pain, supplicant priest of Kharach I''' - Retired & Deceased Adventurers Retired:- - Ronan, Ranger - Sir Harold Briar-Thorn, Feudal Order Knight of the Realm. - Venin Păianjen, High Guildsman Scout. -Dante Potocki, High Father of Tralda, Baronet of Bexwell - Hugh Bigot, Errant of the Feudal Order. - Wade Deathsfool, Guildsman Mercenary. - Heimrick, Brother Priest of Kharach. - Smudge "Footbeardling" Icklesmith, Sister of Rolbor. - High Father Edmund P. McKrackin, Former Steward of the Scroll of the Restoration of the Book of Grudges, Witness to the binding of the very same book, don't ask what the 'P' stands for, of Clan Graybeard of Rolbor. - Archibald Titherington, Esquire of the Feudal Order. - Roderick Kenway, Guardsman. - Laurence Liberace, Apprentice Scout, Ex DOF Tralda - Bryan the Blessed, High Father of Vleybor. - Dante Potocki, High Father of Tralda, Baronet of Bexwell. - Sir Gaspar Asturian, Former Knight Commander of Ithron, Head of the Griffin Order and Commander of Hawkwind Keep. Current Baron of Bungay with purview for the SE Region of Norvic. - Cornelius, Errant of the Templar Order. - Costa, Squire of the Templar Order. - Asher Charrow, Battle Knight of the Griffin Order. - Serenity Daydream, High Mother of Vleybor. - Simon De Mont, Brother of Vleybor. - Bann Fea, Ex-Defender of the Faith of Crowa. - Orka Fireflight, Brother of Sidhe. - Fae Foalstride, Mother of Longstor. - Fuhendet of De'Andres, High Guildsman Scout - After accumulating a hefty bar bill with Richard the Half Dwarf he decided to return back up north for rest and relaxation. - Thalnaz Galdoon of the Steelhammer Clan, Master Blacksmith and wielder of the Dwarven Runes - Was called back to his Hold to aid with the running of the Dwarven Stronghold. - Godric Godricson, Guild Protector Blacksmiths Guild. - Arya Hjarta, High Guildswoman Scout. - Sproggs Icklesmith, Master Blacksmith. - Joe Jack Jacobson, Extraordinaire, Brother of Tralda. - Kaine, Mercenary Captain. - Richard Kemp, Mercenary Guild Senior, "The half-dwarf". - Tanith Lionheart, High Guildswoman Scout. - Dervish Longshaft, Devotee of Rolbor. - Mosh, Errant of the Templar Order. - Percival of Wolverton, Squire of the Griffin Order. - 'Sir' Neville Plumtuck, Feudal Knight - Retired to the free city of Sparham to care for the orphans and free folk who needed him. - Jack Shepherd, High Father of Tralda - wandered off one day never to be seen again. - Spunds of Sparham, Guildsman Scout, Kindred of Crowa. - Francis Teach, Father of Rolbor, has settled next to Artemus falls. - Baronet Vikktor Walsingham-Savage, Master Demonologist. Deceased:- -Virginia Brightwood-Fletcher - Died after being smote by Fygol, after she threw a corpse onto a Shrine in Fernham -Forester chug - Died fighting a high father of Abraxis -Sir Winston Clarence de Vere, Battle Knight and Head of the Griffin Order. - slain in a duel - Jimney,High Guildsman Blacksmith. - slain by a shaman rodent - Ishmael Swan, Guildsman Mercenary. - Slain by Vargr - Theo Armstrong, Brother Priest of Crowa. - Final battled Vargr - Raphael Dario The Herald - Died as he lived, Mocking Vargr - Marcus Blackthorn - Devotee of Kharach - His statue stands at Corby for the sacrifice he made to the community. - Cassius, Master Alchemist, died in battle against a shadow knight. - Sir Erasmus Crock, Knight of the Black Order. - Corbin Du Bec, Feudal Knight, dies in the defence of Cropton against the undead forces. - Quintus De Lesanos, Brother of Kharach, became a lesser mummy as a result of a cursed item. Was destroyed near Meadhampsted by a necromancer. - Sir Hugo De Rising, Knight of the Gray Order, fell to the curse of Vampirism. - Lewin Fenwarden, Guild Protector Mercenaries Guild. - Camulos Firebrand, Father Devotee of Crowa, - Died near Fernham protecting the community from Dark Elves. - Brandon Kraggsson, Alchemist - All round dodgy dwarf. Most infamous deed - severing the limb of a noble to save her from the clutches of a vampire. - Eva Honeydew, Mother of the Holy Rose Order - Enacted Lady Crowas final Battle to Banish the Shadow Flayer in Meadhampsted - Thawing 1017. - Tehya Lin, Doctor - thought to have returned to her ancestral home within the forest of Elveden named Ellenmallen, died in 1019 before the greater werebeast known as Vargr. - Algernon Longshanks, Huntsmaster of Ithron, Brother Devotee of Longstor - Died on the field of Death, Tholon 1014 - Ragnar the Forgetful of Clan Flint-Heart, Mercenary Captain. Died in 1018 in battle against (now horrifically dead) Githasians. - Denser Ranworth, Archmage of Ithron, former School Master of Necromancy - Sacrificed himself for the good of Arda, Tholon 1014 - Justin Silver, one time Guild Protector of the Physicians Guild, one time Defender of the Faith of Rolbor - died to demon assassins. - Beff Tripwig, Ranger, died in the Fae realm in self sacrifice. - Alumis Tumtree, Guild Senior Necromancer - Died fighting in the Konn to protect Ithron - Thawing 1017. - Calvin Wrathchild - High Father Priest of Crowa. '''Other Notable People NPCs - Bartrum, travelling Librarian. - Queen Bene, ghost. - King Eldar Cervum, Alshanti. - Chronorium, the Lord of Time. - Cuckoo, a smuggler. - Jack Daw, a smuggler. - Dove, a smuggler. - Forester John Marrowfoot, Arrested for Heresy in 1019. - Brother Jorge of Crowa, wandering priest and prophet of Crowa. - Father Kenning, residing priest at Crowsmere. - Father Rodry, Crowa priest at the shrine near Walsham. - Lady Rosa, Noble of Rackheath. - Lord Rycherd, Noble of Rackheath. - Rusalka, the Lady of Tide. list of legal officers -pobbin